Alexander Hood, 1st Viscount Bridport
|serviceyears= 1741 - 1800 |rank= Admiral |commands=[[HMS Prince (1670)|HMS Prince]] [[HMS Minerva (1759)|HMS Minerva]] [[HMS Africa (1761)|HMS Africa]] [[HMS Robust (1764)|HMS Robust]] Channel Fleet |branch= |unit= |battles=Seven Years' War American Revolutionary War French Revolutionary Wars |awards=Knight of the Order of the Bath }} Admiral Alexander Hood, 1st Viscount Bridport, KB (2 December 1726 – 2 May 1814) was an officer of the British Royal Navy during the French Revolutionary Wars and Napoleonic Wars, and the brother of Admiral Samuel Hood, 1st Viscount Hood. Early life Hood entered the navy in January 1741 and was appointed Lieutenant in [[HMS Bridgewater (1744)|HMS Bridgewater]] in 1746. He was promoted to Commander in 1756 and served as flag captain for Rear Admiral Sir Charles Saunders, first on the [[HMS Prince (1670)|HMS Prince]] in the Mediterranean (the flagship of Rear-Admiral Saunders, under whom Hood had served as a lieutenant), then on the frigate [[HMS Minerva (1759)|HMS Minerva]].Alexander Hood at Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Seven Years' War In the Seven Years' War Hood fought at the Battle of Quiberon Bay on 20 November 1759, and in 1761 Minerva recaptured after a long struggle, the 60-gun [[HMS Warwick (1733)|HMS Warwick]] of equal force, which had been captured by the French in 1756. For the remainder of the war, from 1761 to 1763, he was captain of [[HMS Africa (1761)|HMS Africa]] in the Mediterranean. American War of Independence From this time forward Hood was in continuous employment afloat and ashore. In 1778 he was appointed to [[HMS Robust (1764)|HMS Robust]] and fought at the First Battle of Ushant on 22 July. In the court-martial of Admiral Augustus Keppel that followed the battle, although adverse popular feeling was aroused by the course which Hood took in Keppel's defence, his conduct does not seem to have injured his professional career. In 1780 Hood was promoted to Rear Admiral of the White, and succeeded Kempenfeldt as one of Howe's flag-officers. In the American Revolutionary War, in [[HMS Queen (1769)|HMS Queen]], he took part in Howe's relief of Gibraltar in 1782. French Revolutionary War Hood served in the House of Commons for a time. Promoted vice-admiral in 1787, he became K.B. in the following year, and on the occasion of the Spanish armament in 1790 flew his flag again for a short time. On 22 October 1790 he was a member of the court that acquitted William Bligh of losing his ship . On the outbreak of war with France in 1793 he went to sea again. In the War of the First Coalition, on 1 June 1794, in [[HMS Royal George (1788)|HMS Royal George]], he was third in command to Admiral Lord Howe at the battle of the Glorious First of June. For his exploits in this battle he was elevated to the Irish peerage as Baron Bridport. Henceforth Hood was practically in independent command. On 23 June 1795, with his flag in [[HMS Queen Charlotte (1790)|HMS Queen Charlotte]] (100), he fought the inconclusive Battle of Groix against the French under Rear Admiral Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse off the Île de Groix and captured three ships. He was much criticized in the navy for his failure to win a more decisive victory. However the British public considered the battle a great victory and his peerage was made English and he was promoted to Vice-Admiral of Great Britain. From 1795 until Hood's retirement in 1800, he was commander of the Channel Fleet. In 1796 and 1797 he directed the war from [[HMS London (1766)|HMS London]], rarely hoisting his flag afloat save at such critical times as that of the Irish expedition in 1797. He was about to put to sea when the Spithead fleet mutinied. He succeeded at first in pacifying the crew of his flagship, who had no personal grudge against their admiral, but a few days later the mutiny broke out afresh, and this time was uncontrollable. For a whole week the mutineers were supreme, and it was only by the greatest exertions of the old Lord Howe that order was then restored and the men returned to duty. After the mutiny had been suppressed, Hood took the fleet to sea as commander-in-chief in name as well as in fact, and from 1798 he personally directed the blockade of Brest, which grew stricter and stricter as time went on. In 1800 he was relieved by John Jervis, 1st Earl of St Vincent. In reward for Hood's fine record his peerage was made a viscounty. He spent the remaining years of his life in retirement and died on 2 May 1814. The viscountcy in the English peerage died with him; the Irish barony passed to the younger branch of his brother's family, for whom the viscountcy was re-created in 1868. See also * Hood's cousin once removed, also named Alexander Hood (1758–1798), was a captain in the Royal Navy, famous for a duel between his ship Mars and the French Hercule. References *William James, Naval History of Great Britain, 1793–1827. *''The Naval Chronicle, Volume 1'' 1799, J. Gold, London. (reissued by Cambridge University Press, 2010. ISBN 978-1-108-01840-1) * External links * |- Category:1726 births Category:1814 deaths Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Seven Years' War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the American Revolutionary War Category:Knights Companion of the Order of the Bath Category:Viscounts in the Peerage of Great Britain Category:Members of the Parliament of Great Britain for English constituencies Alexander